I'm Sorry
by Kawaii.Yui-Chan
Summary: Nalu-Week Day 2: Vulnerable Just something what appeared in my mind :3 Read if you love nalu :3


Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail !

Nalu Week prompt 2: Vulnerable

Enjoy ;D

_I'm sorry._

–_-_

''Natsu?'' The blond grirl asked his best friend a bit concerned. They had been walking around the city for at least an hour and Natsu didn't say a single word. The only thing he did was holding her hand and guiding her to the place he wanted to have her.

He heard her loud and clear. He heard her uneasiness and her confusion. It didn't bother him, not the slightest bit. She still followed him and didn't protest like he thought she would do.

''Hey, Natsu. I'm tired. Can we go back?'' No answer. First the girl wanted to stop him and just stop walking. Something in her head warned her, thinking that it must be important for Natsu to drag her through the whole town in the middle of the night, not saying a single word to her. And he had such a serious expression. His hand held her tightly, knowing him he was way stronger than her so the idea with stopping him just faded from her mind.

After a few more minutes Lucy got careless and didn't recognized that Natsu came to an halt. She bumped into his back a bit abruptly. She felt him startled a bit. ''Hey... Watch were you're going.'' It was not really meant to sound as bad as it did. But now Lucy got mad.

''Are you serious Natsu?!'' Her hand shook his off and she took a few steps back. ''_You_ dragged me out in this cold night, running around through town with me like some lost tourist, going faster with every step you took and then just stop walking. I am tired and cold. I asked you often where we are going and you don't even pay me the respect to answer me! And then you really got the nerves to tell _me _to watch my steps?!'' She already turned around. ''I'm going back now.''

Her second step was prevented when she felt a warm chest at her back and arms encircling her tiny waist. She was pushed back into that soft skin from her favorite Dragon Slayer and had to realize that she liked that. A blush crept onto her cheeks when she felt his forehead on her shoulder, nuzzling into her flesh.

''I'm sorry, Luce.''

That took her by surprise. Why would he drag her out of her just to tell her that he was sorry? Coming back to the reason he was sorry in the first place...

''W-What?'' She felt his breath first on her shoulder then on her neck following up to her ear. There he whispered again. ''I said, I am sorry.'' His voice sounded normal but his behavior right now was different. He was shaking behind her.

They stood like that longer, she just let him hold her like it was everything he needed right now. And it kind of was. After seeing her Future-self die like that he was unsure if he would be able to protect her. But he needed to make sure right now that she was safe and alive.

''Natsu, I know that you-'' ''Don't.'' His head dropped again and something wet found it's place on her shoulder. ''Just don't say something now.''

And Lucy obliged. Letting him hold her in his most vulnerable state ever. He was crying till no end, sobbing silently on her shoulder, repeating that he was sorry. And Lucy finally gave in and let a few tears run over her face as well.

They were both hurt and needed each others comfort right now. He needed her kind and understanding nature and she needed his strong and reassuring way.

He dropped to his knees, pulling her with him. They both sat there in silence after their crying ended. Both hurt. Both tired. He had shown her a side right now, she actually never thought she would see. Yes, she saw him crying over her future-sellf's death, but this right now was something else.

''Ne, Natsu?'' Their hands inter winded when he nodded his head into her hair. ''Let's go back.''

The teen crawled to her side and lifted her up with ease. At first Lucy blushed madly and hid her face into his chest and scarf. But after some time of the way back, which was actually pretty long, she got sleepy and her eyes got heavier.

And the next time Natsu looked down to his one person he would always protect, her breathing was steady and a little smile was seen. ''Having good dreams, huh?''

And with that he walked back without doubt anymore. Also a smile shown on his face.

–-

Tadaaa xD

So I was just really excited about all the Ffs and tumblr things I read and saw for the Nalu-Week, so I thought 'Why not?' xD

Hope you liked it. :)  
Maybe I will write another one for day 4 (I love promises *-*)

Sooo see you guys soon, bye :3


End file.
